


"She's gone. In her sleep"

by Impaired_Hero



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers whump, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaired_Hero/pseuds/Impaired_Hero
Summary: Suddenly the entire world around him was gone. It was just Steve and those five haunting letters. He knew this day would be coming since the the last day he had visited her. He had been trying to mentally prepare for it, but somehow he was still surprised. Somehow it still felt like a freight train carrying the Hulk had just hit him.///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Expanded scene from when Cap finds out Peggy has died in CACW. One-Shot.





	"She's gone. In her sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi Guys! This is just a quick little one shot (very sappily, might I add) expanding on when Steve finds out that Peggy has passed away in CACW. I thought it was so nice yetsad to see such a vulnerable Steve Rogers. Honestly though this scene plus the funeral made my cry my eyes out because the last piece of his old life is gone and he's just so over whelmed with emotion SGDUDG. Anywayssssss ENJOY!
> 
> All rights to Marvel!

"Im reading the terrain"

Natasha said. The rest of the avengers, minus Bruce Thor and Clint, all sat in the avengers compound in the living room hashing out what to do with the Sokovia accords. The actual paper copy of them sat like a dead weight in Steve's lap as he listened to what Natasha had to say.

"We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

She continued until Tony interrupted,

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?"

Natasha's face suddenly changed as she quickly responded with

"I want to take it back now."

Steve almost smiled before he heard his phone buzz on the table next to him. He was confused about who the number was before he realized it was Lila. Lila being the kind nurse who attended to Peggy at the hospital. Before he read the message his heart skipped a beat suddenly thinking worst cased scenario. As he read the message his face changed and he brought up his phone to hid face slightly shaking. The message read.

"She's gone. In her sleep."

Suddenly the entire world around him was gone. It was just Steve and those five haunting letters. He knew this day would be coming since the the last day he had visited her. He had been trying to mentally prepare for it, but somehow he was still surprised. Somehow it still felt like a freight train carrying the Hulk had just hit him. His chest began to rise and fall sporadically and he felt himself wanting to pass out. Without really understanding what he was doing he muttered,

"I have to go"

and stood up from his chair harshly tossing the accords onto the coffee table. He didn't notice that all conversation had stopped and all the avengers had turned to quizzically stare at his abrupt exit he just knew he needed to leave. He needed to get to his room and collapse under the covers like he did in Brooklyn when he was little and the storms got bad, but Steve couldn't make it to his room. After slowly walking down the stairs he had reached the bottom where he just kinda stopped and let his back fall into the cold metal railing. So absorbed by grief Steve couldn't hear the conversation about his sudden disappearance above him he could only let his head fall into his hands as he placed two fingers to pinch the top of his nose. It was a trick Bucky had taught him to discreetly stop yourself from crying. Steve couldn't cry here he couldn't he had to make back to his room, but his back was glued to the railings and his feet were firmly planted to the ground. After mere seconds that felt more like hours Steve realized he was going to loose the battle and sunk to the ground letting the railing leave a scratch all the way down his back. When he finally hit the floor he began to feel his lip tremble and a warm wet feeling in eyes appeared. A feeling he hadn't felt since before 1939. Back at the avengers meeting Tony was the first to speak,

"The crap was that all about?"

He smirked taking his hand off from leaning on the couch.

"He seemed like he was somewhere else other than in this living room."

Natasha blandly added.

"Maybe he was upset about the accords."

Rhodey continued making a move to occupy Steve's empty chair.

"Nah not like Steve something's not right let me go after him"

Sam said making a move to follow Steve, but suddenly Natasha raised her hand in an effort to cease conversation. She opened her phone quickly and then sharply inhaled a breath. Tony raised his head and leaned to see the screen and instantly regretted it. He let his head fall into his palms as he shook it back and forth.

"What?"

Sam asked making his way back to Natasha. She looked up a sad and pained expression was across her face.

"Peggy"

she whispered in almost inaudible whisper. Sam had never met the woman, but knew stories Steve had shared with him as well as when he had caught steve sketching in his free time of her with a tight brown curls and a stern expression on her face.

"Dang"

he whispered in response running a hand through his hair and then leaning against Rhodey's chair. Besides Sam, Natasha, and Tony none of the other present Avengers understood. Vision was the first to speak,

"Do you speak of Agent Carter, founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. ?"

"No."

Tony responded.

"She means Peggy. The heartbroken woman who listened to Cap promise her a dance before crashing into the ocean for seventy years. Peggy, the woman who could probably take out of all the Nazis with one glare. The Peggy that my father would tell me about when I was so little I could only waddle around like a Giraffe with vertigo."

"Oh."

Vision softly responded before Tony got up and walked out of the room. Natasha finally stood up made her way down stairs and almost ran into Steve on the stairs. She was taken back at how broken he looked, so carefully approached him respecting his vulnerability.

"Steve."

She said. His gentle crying slowed as his head slowly tilted it's way up to look at Natasha.

"Nat?"

His hoarse voice asked. He couldn't be sure it was her with his vision blurred with tears.

"Yeah it's me Steve. I heard the news. Is there anything I can do."

She quietly responded. He shook his head,

"No."

he sighed shakily. Then standing up and wiping his face he said,

"I'm just gonna go to my room."

He turned and slowly and walked away. When he reached his room he didn't' even bother to close the door he just collapsed into his bed and let the tears flow down his face. His last connection to any sense of normal was gone, but more importantly Peggy was gone. His, what might have been was gone, and his dance was now permanently never going to happen. The thought of the dance was the final straw and Steve completely broke. He choked on the air he was breathing and pushed himself up now leaning against the back of the bed. His breaths were shaky and his head swam with emotion. Finally in a large extortion of emotion he screamed and punched his bedside table not even caring to notice it was now a pile of wood beside him, but he did notice that he was no longer alone. Natasha had carefully made her way into his room and slowly sat next to Steve on his bed. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Natasha turned to Steve and said,

"You know, I knew Peggy well in her older years. She helped teach me how to get over my past and encouraged me to start using my fighting something good like S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve shocked by this new information muttered

"Really?"

Natasha shook her head. Steve just took a moment, looked out the window, and then moved closer to Natasha.

"Nat. Peggy's gone"

Steve whimpered in a barely audible whisper choking on the last word before falling into a new wave of tears on Nat's shoulder. Nat smiled softly rubbing Steve's back allowing her own tears to come as well. It was later in the night when Natasha had been gone for hours when a faint knock came from Steve's door.

"It's open."

Steve called not bothering to look up from his sketch. The door slowly creaked open and Steve sighed putting down his pencil and looking up. There was Wanda holding a tray that was carrying a bowl of some sort of soup. Before she spoke she noticed that Steve's eyes were bloodshot in a way that she hadn't seen eyes since she had first looked in the mirror after loosing her other half.

"It's chicken soup."

Her calm voice quietly said moving to put it on Steve's desk seeing that his bedside table was now more pieces of a bedside table than a table.

"I made it earlier. Natasha mentioned it was your favorite when you were little."

Steve smiled for the first time in hours.

"Yes."

His voice hoarsely croaked,

"Thank you Wanda."

She smiled in response.

"Oh."

She said suddenly remembering the envelope.

"Here".

She handed Steve an envelope.

"From Tony"

she said before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. Slowly Steve opened the letter moving the sketch pad from his lap. He had opened the letter upside down, so the single content of the letter fluttered to the bed. It was a folded piece of paper and Steve carefully opened it. Steve inhaled shakily as his eyes glanced at the paper. It was a crumbled black and white photo of Peggy laughing as she leaned against a smiling Steve. He could remember when Howard had taken it. He remembered Howard hollering for the two "Love Birds" to come over here and take a picture. he remembered responding,

"What?!"

In such an anxious and embarrassed shock Peggy had burst out in laughter, such a rare emotion to witness on her usually stern face. Steve smiled a pained smile as he let a single and final tear fall from his cheek on to one of the soft brown curls of the woman in his sketch.


End file.
